


Within the snowy tundra is Light

by AnimeBean



Series: Haikyuu Fantasy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Child Bokuto Aiko, Crow Tengu Azumane Asahi, Crow Tengu Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou and the Miya twins are the bad guys, Dark mage/Pirate Daishou Suguru, Dragon Iwaizumi Hajime, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fire Dragon Tendou Satori, Fluff, Kistune Mita Osamu, Kitsune Haiba Lev, Kitsune Kuroo Tetsurou, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, Knight Kageyama Tobio, Knight Sawamura Daichi, Knight Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, Mage Akaashi Keiji, Mage Ennoshita Chikara, Mage Hinata Shouyou, Mage Kiyoko Shimizu, Mage Kozume Kenma, Mage Kyariko Yami, Mage Oikawa Tooru, Mage Sakusa Kiyoomi, Mage Sugawara Koushi, Mage Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mage Yaku Morisuke, Mage Yamaguchi Tadashi, Moon Dragon Tsukishima Kei, Owl Tengu Bokuto Aiko, Owl Tengu Bokuto Koutarou, Rock Dragon Yamamoto Taketora, Rookie Mage Yachi Hitoka, Violence, babies getting hurt, balls of energy Aiko and Hinata, haikyuu au, help me, help me seriously QwQ, i do this crap to myself, im sorry, man i actually added more good tags O_O, tbh not that bad but im still sorry, we now have two sunshines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBean/pseuds/AnimeBean
Summary: The Land is split into multiple Kingdoms, Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiritorizawa, Seijoh (Aloba Johsai) and more. Mythical creatures roam the forests, seas, sky's and ground. Dragons, Mage's, Tengu, Kitsune, and even normal Humans make up the lands population. Kings, Queens, Knights. Beings who make up this land work hard to keep it the way it is, but when a rumor spreads about the lands of the pirates using magical creatures to take down kingdoms what will the other kingdoms do when their Animals, Magical being comrade's and lovers, along with people fall victim to the pirates bad intentions. Will peace keep its place or will War win over the hearts of many and destroy friendships and relationships with others?-----------------------tbh i feel like i write better fantasy and other Au fanfic's rather than (Mostly) cannon fic's. anyways....Enjoy!!Edit: This slowly fell out, i might re-write it later :D
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Aiko (oc), Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Bokuto Aiko (Oc), Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Bokuto Aiko (oc), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamamoto Taketora/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Haikyuu Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fantasy Haikyuu





	1. The First Sno- Attack!?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is focused on Fukurodani member's but i will probably make more Fantasy Au fanfic's so if you have any suggestions on who or what i should focus on tell me!! i love to do requests!! <3

* * *

The Fukurodani land of the North has always been under a rein of snow, its people and magical creatures have grown and adapted to live in the cold, they've known to hunt, fight, hide, and sneak in the crunchy snow. This is the way the Fukurodani people survive, live.

A young Owl Tengu, specifically a western screech owl, was running through the soft newly fallen snow with light footsteps. Its hair a light silver with black streaks running through, Large golden yellow hues filled with innocence, and similar silver wings which also hosted black feathers scattered around in the mass of silver. Quickly coming to a stop the young Tengu looked around curiously, her shallow breath coming out in puff's of white fog in the frigid air and then fading into the air itself. The moment of silence that the young owl got was soon broken by harsh footsteps making lots of noise with the crunching of snow under boots. As if a single crunch of snow was to alert the young tengu started up running with soft socked feet, the poor child had no shoes and was running away from whatever was after it.

With a small squeak the running tengu slipped in the snow and fell face first into it, as quickly as the young figure could they got up and ran again only to stop mid way in front of a figure of a man with curly Black hair, his sharp eyes a deep blue, arms crossed across his chest, his clothing consisting of much warmer things than what the young one was wearing, being as they only wore a oversized white sweater with black leggings and the socks that were now slightly soggy with wet snow. The man wore a plain black turtleneck long sleeve with a brown coat over, matching brown pants and winter boots. Slung across his chest was a bow accompanied with spelled arrows. _'uh-oh.'_ the young tengu thought as they quickly turned around only to be met with another tall male.

The man in front of them was rather fit compared to the other male and was a Tengu, his hair similar to the younger Tengu but short and spiked up, he wore a regular white long sleeve and a black coat over, accompanied with black pants and similar winter boots. The youngest of the three looked between the two males quietly, Both Men made eye contact and before they could move the younger female in between them sat down in the snowy ground and huffed out in a pout, bringing her arms up to her chest and crossing them. With a sigh the black haired male bent down beside the girl with a soft smile.

"Your caught Aiko-chan." The dark haired man softly informed the little girl- Aiko- with a soft pat onto her fluffy, soft looking, hair. The statement was met with a angry huff from the child who puffed out her cheeks in a pout, earning a loud laugh from the older Tengu who sat next to the two figures in the snow holding a pair of small boots for the small girl.

"That's Right Ai. Me and Akaashi found ya, Time to head back home" The older Tengu added on, taking his younger sibling's socked feet and slipping on her boots. "you know you'll get sick like that, you need to wear your shoes when you come outside" he scolded and scooped up the petite figure of Aiko into his arms.

The dark haired male- Akaashi- stood with a soft chuckle "we better get you home so you can warm up Aiko-chan. ill make some hot cocoa so you wont get sick. You know how Bokuto-san gets when your sick" he added on as the two made their way back to their humble home. 

"What do you mean Akaashi!? i don't get like anything when Imouto-chan is sick!!" The older Tengu- Bokuto- shouted rather loudly in protest.

Aiko curled up against Bokuto's chest and messed with the fur on his coat "Nii-chan gets all sad and worried when i sick!" she added with a giggle at the squawk of disbelief Bokuto gave her, meanwhile Akaashi gave her a nod of approval as they neared a small wooden cottage lit outside by lanterns which hung on either side of the door, candles that sat idle in holders by the one window which looked out into the living room of which contained a soft looking couch, a coffee table in the middle that sat atop a soft rug, and a brick fireplace that held a lit fire. 

Akaashi opened the door and both him and Bokuto toed off their shoes in the doorway, Bokuto slipping off Aiko's, then both Tengu moved to the couch while Akaashi moved over into the kitchen to start on tea and Hot cocoa. 

Once finished with the drinks and seated with the other two Akaashi grabbed one of the books on the small shelf near the couch. Opening it up Bokuto got comfy on the floor in front of Akaashi with Aiko, who cuddled up in her brother's lap.

* * *

The night was rather calm as the three of them read stories, mostly Akaashi reading fairy tales, and drank tea and/or cocoa. Once Akaashi walked into the kitchen to start on dinner there was a knock on the door, Aiko made a sound of protest as Bokuto got up and set her down on the floor in the middle of their picture book. The white haired male opened the door to see a tall man with unruly black hair, mix in the hair was a pair of cat looking ears. His fit frame was covered under a knee-length black coat with plain beige pants and boots. Behind him, and the two cat tails that swayed softly, was a shorter male with badly dyed blonde hair pulled into a small ponytail. The smaller of the two had a tan looking coat with black pants and brown boots.

"well well, if it isn't the cat! What's up Kuroo! Kenma!" Bokuto boasted happily. 

"Whats up Bo." The taller male- Kuroo- replied with a smirk, the shorter behind him- Kenma- nodded in acknowledgment.

Bokuto stepped aside allowing the two newcomer's into their cottage, Upon seeing the unruly hair, Aiko immediately ran over to Kuroo excited. All memory of the book lying on the floor forgotten in favor of getting attention from the older men. 

"whats up Young Owl! Man! your growing big!" Kuroo cheered happily as he picked her up, lifting her above his head before holding the young one at chest level. 

Akaashi walked out of the kitchen to greet the two new members into the home as he plated the food he worked hard on. Everyone sat down at the table and ate while chatting, Kenma looked up from his food finally and cleared his throat softly caching the attention of the older ones at the table, Aiko continued to eat.

"The Noehbi pirates have been kidnapping magical creatures and supplies from kingdoms and then blaming it on opposing kingdoms." Kenma informed, the table went rather quiet as an uneasy atmosphere settled in. Taking it as a sign to continue Kenma looked at his plate yet again "Seijoh was recently attacked and Noehbi blamed it on Shiritorizawa, using the two's rivalry to their advantage."

Kuroo swallowed audiably and glanced around "Mages, Dragons, Sirens, Tengu, Kitsune, and other mythical creatures have been targeted. Food and livestock have been destroyed also." 

Bokuto seemed to stiffen and a cold sweat broke out on the back of Akaashi's neck. _'This is going to be a problem.'_ Akaashi thought to himself as he ran a soft hand over Bokuto's knee. 

"so if im calculating this correctly...Fukurodani is next." Akaashi added grimly as he let out a shaky breath.

"yes. that's why we came to inform you both, so you know what you might be going up against." Kenma added sparing a quick glance at a rather confused looking young Owl Tengu. 

* * *

Weeks went by uneventful, Bokuto and Aiko were in town shopping for ingredients and food. Bokuto held the rope that tied to their supply sled which held all of the already bought items and Aiko who was sitting cross legged in the front of the sled watching her brother as he and other people, mage's, tengu, kitsune, and beings talked for items to be traded. 

On the way back to their cottage Bokuto noticed a group of odd looking men gathered around a dock and a large ship docked in the icy waters, taking in the sight it only took 2 minutes for the older Tengu to recognize who they were before hurrying off home. Not too long into the run Bokuto could hear shouting and the snow crunching under feet, but he couldn't think to fast as a Large Fox Kitsune landed in front of the two Tengu. Its fur was blonde and had darker tones, sharp brown eyes stared daggers into the two Tengu as they stood stuck in the snow.

"shit." Bokuto mumbled under his breath as he backed up quickly scooping up the younger Tengu on the sled. Pirates, Kitsune and Snakes surrounded the two. Bokuto's mind raced as he held Aiko tightly against his chest. "Akaashi...i dont think well be back before dinner." Bokuto mumbled in defeat as the beings around them closed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha- i tell myself that cliffhanger's should be illegal and yet here i am. giving a cliffhanger. :D


	2. One Tengu is missing, and Akaashi isn't happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the run in with the Nohebi pirates, only one Owl Tengu is free but harmed. Once that Tengu is found by Akaashi and informs the mage of what happened, Mama Keiji isn't happy. They seek help from Nekoma, Karasuno, Shiritorizawa, and Seijoh to get their missing family member along with everyone else's missing items, friends, or family, back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, thank you so much for the Kudos, Bookmark and Comment!!! it really makes me happy to know that people like my story's. I appreciate it a ton and i got so happy to know others like what i do!
> 
> without further a due lets get this chapter rolling!!
> 
> (heads up for some Angst, and angry Momma Akaashi)
> 
> I've also found a good date to upload this! Every 2 days this will be uploaded <3

* * *

Hours went by as the Owl Tengu laid in the blood covered snow, barely awake, its wings ruffled and tattered, clothing ripped and exposing bleeding injuries, heavy breath coming out of their mouth in clouds of white fog. The sled was turned upright in the snow, all of its contents ruined and on the ground. A distant voice followed by soft footsteps filled the eerie silence that filled the Tengu's surroundings, a sharp intake of breath was barely heard by the Tengu as there was soon arms around their figure and hauling them into a sitting position. With a slight wince the injured figure opened their eyes only to be met with dark blue hues that shook in fear and were clouded by tears, the familiar bow and arrows on his back accompanied Akaashi's worried, trembling, figure.

"Bokuto-san...wh-what happened here, w-were is Aiko?!" Akaashi's blue hues darted around the red and white slush of snow scanning the area in panic, his voice already matched the trembling of his body and the tears he tried so hard to hold back were starting to get too heavy for him to handle. A gentle hand pulled the dark haired male out of the racing thoughts in his head as his attention turned to Bokuto who was shaking also, either it was from the cold or fear, Akaashi didn't know.

"Ak-aashi." Bokuto's voice came out in a small rasp, sounding like he swallowed gravel, "they-they took.....Shes...." Bokuto didn't get too far into his sentence before he broke, his body trembled harshly as he cried out. "I couldn't protect her....she's gone Akaashi." 

Akaashi stared at his partner in shock, terror, worry, anger. Bokuto rarely ever broke emotionally, but now one of their family members were kidnapped and he didn't know what to do. They were warned and yet they got attacked and couldn't do anything. Moving slowly, Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto tightly and cried along with him seeing as he couldn't hold in his emotions any longer.

"its going to be okay Bokuto-san....trust me." Akaashi whispered as a soothing hand ran through the, now messy, silver hair on the other mans head.

Slowly and carefully Akaashi started to heal the injuries, Bokuto hosted on his body, with his own healing magic. As if the nature wanted them to suffer, it started to snow. _'Aiko loves when it snows'_ Akaashi thought to himself when the fond memory passed his head.

* * *

Akaashi watched the snowy land below the large owl he rode on turn into green grass. Behind him was a satchel filled with supplies, food and clothing for the two of them. Bokuto, which was the Owl, swooped down near the grassy terrain below, casting a large shadow. In the distance a town came into view, to which both recognized as Nekoma's town square. 

Once at the clearing near the middle of the town Akaashi grabbed his bag and hopped off of Bokuto who shifted back into a human Tengu. The two of them looked around the town until they came across a small shop named _'The Calico'._ Walking inside a bell chimed off and immediately there was a young calico cat staring up at them, its dual colored eyes watching the two. With a firm flick of its tail, the cat walked off, the small bell held by the ribbon collar chiming as it walked off into a back room. 

Emerging from the back was a male with a shaved head and blonde curly hair in the middle, two slightly curled horns occupied each side of his head, black dragon wings folded into his back accompanied with a similarly black scaly tail. The man wore a plain white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, black pants and brown shoes. 

"Hey what can i- oh. Hang on" Upon noticing who the two were, the man turned to the back door from which he emerged from. "Yami! We got company!" He called to the open doorway.

Kuroo, Kenma, A silver haired male that had similar Cat ears and two tails-Lev Haiba- and a brown haired male-Yaku Morisuke- were all seated at a table to the right of the door. Everyone stayed silent as A female with copper brown hair, her two toned eyes (Right-blue Left-green) similar to the cat from before, her figure was covered by a whine red dress that opened at her lower thigh, accompanied by brown boots and a black hooded top. Scanning the room and the figures in her shop, the female-Yami Kyariko- smiled softly. 

"how may I be of help Akaashi-san. Bokuto-san." she asked kindly, her voice smooth and soft.

Before either could speak up Kuroo took one glance around and noticed the lack of energy in the room.

"Hey. were is Aiko." Kuroo's voice was low, threatening, and sounding slightly panicked. After not getting any movement, answer or even contact his breath audibly hitched. 

Lev stood abruptly, slamming his hands onto the wooden table in the process. "NO!! That! that's not true! She cant be! They-They cant..." Slowly Lev deflated into his seat, Yaku next to him rubbing soothing circles on his arm.

"I see. Everyone Pack up. Mable" Yami turned to the cat who was sitting on the counter curious "will you take over the shop while me and Tora are gone?" with a firm nod the familiar was off the counter with a small chime from the bell on its collar. 

Once everyone was packed and Bokuto along with Taketora were shifted into a snowy white owl and a large black scaly dragon, they were off on their way to get help. 

* * *

Akaashi and Bokuto soon found themselves sitting in _'Tea and Things'_ A shop run by a Brunette mage-Oikawa Tooru-who was currently picking at the skin on his fingertips. Coming out from the back was a black, spiky haired male who had similar dragon wings and tail to Taketora-Iwaizumi Hajime. Putting a hand on the mages shoulder, his dark blue eyes scanned the room silently. Oikawa stopped his picking and looked up glancing around the crowded room.

Ushijima Wakatoshi who was missing his Fire Dragon partner-Tendou Satori, Akaashi and Bokuto who were missing their younger Tengu, all of Karasuno who was missing their healing mage-Yamaguchi Tadashi- and their ball of sunshine mage-Hinata Shouyou, and Nekoma who was leading the mission to retrieve their missing items, friends, and family.

Daichi was the first who stood up and cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"So. Now that we have everyone in on the plan. When will we leave, Yamaguchi and Hinata have been there for weeks...Tendou, already a month. We have no clue as to what their doing to them and now Aiko was taken. if we don't act now..." Daichi's voice lowered as the tense atmosphere got worse. 

"We leave at dawn tomorrow." Iwaizumi answered sternly. "We gear up and get ready tonight, rest, then immediately. once the sun rises we leave for the Docks. We have Bokuto, Yamamoto, Tsukishima, Asahi, Noya, and me for transportation. We fly there and fly back. its the quickest way" He added, Oikawa softly placed his hand on Iwaizumi's that sat on his shoulder.

After agreeing everyone sat down on the couch or floor, some stayed at the table and others left to the back to continue planning. Akaashi seated Bokuto on the Futon they would share for the night, seeing as everyone was going to be sleeping in Oikawa's shop.

"Well get her back Bokuto-san." Akaashi murmured to the Tengu, who nodded in acknowledgement to the soothing sound of his partner's words. Looking up at the ceiling Akaashi closed his eyes and thought to himself one thing. . . _"Aiko. Hang on just a bit longer."_

* * *

Darkness surrounded the small girl, the only warmth from the Tall male who held her tightly against his chest. His hair was a fiery red accompanied by similar eyes, tail, and dragon wings-Tendou Satori- as the female remembered. Aiko shivered in fear earning the slim arms around her to tighten. Movement caused her eyes to widen as she looked out of the cell she woke up in with the other. The cell in front of them which held two males, one who's hair was a bright orange-Hinata Shouyou and one with freckles-Yamaguchi Tadashi, contained the movement as both of them moved to get a bit more comfortable. 

"Stay still you two...you know they will hurt you without hesitation." Tendou murmured across to the other two, hugging the young Tengu closer. "the others will help us...we....we just gotta hang on a bit longer..." Slowly dipping his head into the soft hair of Aiko Staori teared up knowing. Someone is going to end up hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma be real, in the middle of this chapter i got sidetracked for 3 hours watching you tube and started looking at different fanfic's while i had my music playing on in the background. I'm so amazing at multitasking QwQ also- Suga is so hilarious in the stage play and Yamaguchi is a bean. i cant stop re-watching it XD
> 
> Hey go check me out on Tumblr!
> 
> https://weeaboreader.tumblr.com/
> 
> \--------------------------
> 
> So. i cried so hard. and heres why.
> 
> I was finishing up the chapter yesterday and when i went to go click on another tab i accidentally closed out of the editing tab and ALL of the ending was deleted....  
> so heres a different ending than the one i had planned :D


	3. Things go...somewhere (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally sets out on the plan to get everyone missing back, but what happens when their beaten, hurt, and lost? What happens when they slowly get weak and probably almost die? Everything goes downhill. Blood. Anger. Fire. Moonshine. Snow. Water. Darkness. Pain. just know...not all stories end with a Happy Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter early cause i was getting bored of reading Manga and Fanfictions soooo....yeahhhhhh. I didn't plan this at the same time i did? idk :D
> 
> my mouth hurts. i'm getting braces and it sucks.  
> \------------
> 
> this two part will probably be longer than the normal chapters. and. Its FULL of angst so heads up my potatoes QwQ

* * *

Aiko woke to the sound of rough footsteps, clinking of keys and then a bowl of water accompanied by bread and a small bowl of soup entered her vision. Looking to the front of the cell her and Tendou slept in stood a man that wore a mask around his mouth, tired black eyes scanned her over slowly, he had black curly hair and two silver piercings above his eyebrow. Aiko recognized him as one of the nicer Mage's that always fed them and made sure their injuries were healed, Sakusa Kiyoomi, as Aiko remembers. 

"you should eat and keep your strength up. . .if you don't i cant save you from what they'll do." Sakusa murmured kneeling down in front of the cell. 

Aiko crawled out of the cage Tendou created to keep her hidden and safe with his own body and walked over to the food, sitting down in front of Sakusa. Slowly she ate some bread he dipped in the creamy soup for her, meanwhile he watched her eat slowly. Making sure nobody was around, Sakusa rubbed his hand against his pants and then patted the younger ones head softly before getting up and leaving. Aiko watched quietly as he left and then dragged the food and water towards the back of the cell to were her and Tendou sleep. Leaving behind the bowls near the wall, the small female tapped Satori's shoulder softly.

With a small rumble of a groan coming from his chest, Tendou sat up with a yawn. Rubbing his tired looking eyes Satori scanned over Aiko slightly confused. Pointing over to the 3 bowls Aiko made a _'eh!'_ sound and Tendou smiled softly.

"okay. okay. ill eat" Tendou murmured softly, grabbing a piece of bread and dipping it in the soup. Taking a bite, he hummed in delight at the warmth it brought down his empty throat. 

Yamaguchi and Hinata were also eating in their Cell quietly. Suddenly the boat rocked violently, the soup and water spilled. Tendou immediately grabbed onto the younger one and shouted out over the yelling and commotion going on above them.

"Stay Together!!! Be Careful!!!" the red head shouted to the two across from them.

Aiko trembled with fear, just before anymore could be said a loud thud along with the floor above them shook. Rubble and pieces of the floor upon them fell onto the ground around each of the trembling figures. Sakusa ran into the hall were their cells were and fumbled with the keys, his eyes wide and fearful. Quickly opening up both cells and passing them each their items, the dark haired male lead them to a back door were a male with blonde hair and brown eyes stood. Atsumu Miya. Tendou stopped in place and growled, a protective arm out to stop the ones younger than him.

"Listen. were trying to _help_ you." Atsumu growled back, grabbing a hold of Sakusa's wrist protectively.

Tendou looked to the 3 younger figures who all looked equally terrified. Turning back to Atsumu he nodded, unfortunately before anyone could move or say anything more a large tail of a equally large creature tore through half of the boat. Immediately Satori spun around only to see Yamaguchi along with Aiko fall through the hole, acting quick Tendou took the risk and shifted. 

Wood creaked as fire embers along with smoke spread out, once the smoke cleared it reviled a Huge crimson red Dragon. Tendou quickly ducked his head into the hole and caught Yamaguchi and Aiko, behind him he allowed Atsumu and Sakusa climb onto his back. Scooping up Hinata by the boys shirt, Tendou flew out through the opening and into the sky only to barely dodge a angry looking Iwaizumi as a Dragon. Once they were a safe distance Tendou looked down at the large fight going on atop of the dock of the boat. Everyone who **wasn't** fighting turned their attention to their comrade who flew in the air shocked. 

"Tendou! do you have everyone with you!?" Ushijima shouted earning a firm nod from the red dragon. suddenly everyone climbed onto either a Dragon, Crow, or Owl as they flew away.

Next to Tendou came a blonde dragon, Tsukishima, who looked at Yamaguchi who only responded to him with a soft smile. Aiko was reaching out for Akaashi, who flew with Bokuto on Satori's other side. They got what they needed, everything was how they planned.

Until it wasn't. One moment their in the air in the clear sky. The next? oh, They get _swallowed_ by darkness.

* * *

Groaning softly Aiko looked around, everyone she knew was there but something was off. No one was moving. Then she registered red. Blood. A heavy arm was draped over her, to which the arm belonged to Kuroo. Aiko crawled out from under his arm worried and trembling. Shaking him softly, as to not hurt him more, Aiko teared up. 

"Kuroo....? Kuroo wake up. Please Kuroo-san....wake up" Aiko called out helplessly, her voice trembling but staying strong. After a couple of tries she cried and shook, holding tightly onto the tall figure of his injured body. Looking around again, Aiko desperately called out for someone. Anyone. But she was met with no answers. no movement. no sound. She was surrounded by just silence, still bodies, and blood. _'someone. please. . .wake up!!'_ Aiko thought to herself harshly, Tears streamed down her dirty face. 

Aiko Bokuto grew up to the silence, the calm, everywhere she went was always dead silent. Now? She hated the quiet, the child wanted, **_Hoped_** , for some kind of sound. Anything was fine, a yell, a cry, a grunt, a growl, a grumble, a murmur, a hush, a whisper. _Anything_. Why wasn't anyone moving? Why didn't Kuroo wake to her shaking him? Why did they suddenly end up here? Were _is_ here? What is she supposed to do? Questions ran through her head, and they didn't stop.

Hours seemed to go by, Aiko sat there in the silence and blood and bodies, waiting. _**Hoping**_. She cried, telling herself it was going to be okay. That everyone was going to wake up soon. Nobody was Dead. but. . .as time went on, Hope seemed to fade away from her slower and slower, as no one made a move, a sound. Tears were endless as she tried her best to clean up any wounds on anyone, just like Akaashi taught her and did, as to help their chances of waking up. Wind blew in from the sea and chilled the young Tengu to her core. She wasn't as matured as her brother, who could easily cover the two of them along with Akaashi in his wings to keep them warm, she was still a growing child. As night started to reach upon the land she woke up on, the air got cooler. Huddling back under the arm of Kuroo, Aiko curled in on herself to keep herself warm. 

Just as if things could get worse, dark thundering clouds started to form around in the sky above. Aiko knew she had time to get everyone under something that would protect them from the cold rain. Quickly moving, the young Tengu looked around for shelter. Soon finding a cave, Aiko quickly made her way back to the others and dragged them one by one to the cave as best she could. It took a couple of hours but the young girl got everyone into the new found shelter and away from the rain.

Aiko sat near the edge of the cave silently, her Yellow hues watching the rain pitter-patter onto the ground. A low groan followed by a grunt of pain sounded from behind her. Immediately turning around upon hearing the noise, Aiko watched as Ushijima and Kageyama both sat up, their faces contorted with pain, as they stiffly looked around themselves. The young girl ran into Ushijima's chest trembling and _sobbing_ while clutching to the males clothes. Ushijima was a bit stunned at first but then wrapped his arms around her petite figure, Kageyama watched in shock and then let the past events play through his head. Slowly turning to the two, Tobio rubbed a soothing hand on her back and asked slowly.

"Aiko...what....no...is everyone...are they okay?" He whispered, hoping that his grim thoughts weren't the situation. 

The mentioned female lifted her head, looking around first then she shoved her face back into Wakatoshi's chest. 

"I d-don't kn-ow....no-no one has wo-woken up, o-or moved...or e-even m-made a sou-nd." She stuttered out, Kageyama watched her quietly and sighed. 

Kageyama moved over to his messenger bag pulling out some healing potions and herbs he packed before they had left. Moving over to Akaashi and Oikawa first, Kageyama split half of the potion to the both of them. Watching closely, Kageyama mentally noted their body movements and how fast they woke up. Oikawa was the first to take in his surroundings and then the child in Ushijima's arms, who was still crying. Slowly looking down at his palms, Oikawa let reality hit as he quickly got to work without any questions or explanations. 

Akaashi on the other hand needed an explanation before he got to work himself. _'I need to prioritize Everyone else before checking Aiko.'_ Akaashi told himself sternly _'shes_ Fine _Akaashi. relax.'_ shaking his head harshly, Akaashi tuned out Aiko's crying and focused on healing. 

* * *

Its already been a week, The group of travelers have been hunting, trying to heal up, and resting. No one wants to move, no ones wants to talk much, no one can really figure out were they are. Everyone stayed were they were, weak, helpless, lost.

As night closed upon them for the umpteenth time that week, eyes growing heavy and hooded, eyelashes fluttering over pale bagged eyes. Only then did they all know that if they couldn't find a way back home. . .

_** They'd Die. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little Head cannon's i have for Aiko!
> 
> -Sakusa can tolerate Aiko a bit since shes a tad more calmer than Bokuto and Hinata.  
> -Lev and Aiko are close friends because they both want to become the Ace of their teams.  
> -Kuroo and Aiko usually do pranks on anyone and everyone together.  
> -Aiko has mood swings like Bokuto (it runs in the family) She even has her own "Emo Mode".  
> -Aiko is still single (Cannon wise) because Bokuto either 1) scares them off or 2) doesn't allow any boys besides the team.  
> -Shes called the "Back up Bokuto" during games when bokuto is in one of his moods/states.  
> -Bokuto taught his sister everything she needs to know about Volleyball.  
> -Both Bokuto siblings are at equal strength (Spiking wise) but sometimes Bokuto is a bit stronger.  
> -Fukurodani sometimes puts both Bokuto's in a game to use their "Secret weapon" when they call them both "Bokuto" and Akaashi will send the ball to either one of them.
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> so yes, i uploaded Two chapters today. I will be making up for my Other fanfic "Summer Crises" by uploading 2 chapters every 2 days. I hope you all can forgive me and enjoy ^^;


	4. Taking action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they find hope of how to get out of We’re they landed. The travel is long but everything works out in the end. . . Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update!!!! I hope this chapter makes up for that! Enjoy ~

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through the front of the cave softly, even breathing and soft snoring echoed within the cold rock. Deep blue eyes opened softly as Akaashi looked around at the other figures around. At the edge of the cave was Kuroo who spoke softly to Yamamoto who sat on his knees while looking at something in front of him. Akaashi figured it must be a map due to the way Kuroo would occasionally point to it. 

Tiredly rubbing his temples, Yamamoto stood and stretched out his arms behind his head with a yawn. Standing up along with him, Kuroo finally noticed Akaashi and gave the other a tired wave. 

"Yo, morning Akaashi." he mumbled lazily to the newly awoken member. Akaashi bowed his head in greeting and joined the two at the front of the cave.

"Morning, How long have the two of you been awake?" the raven haired male muttered while sending each of them worried looks.

"uh. about 4 hours?" Kuroo replied as Yamamoto packed away the supplies they had out.

Akaashi just gave a curt nod before being informed by Yamamoto and Kuroo that they would head out, finally back home, as the two of them had found a route back to the nearest city without flying. The group would walk for a while but it was worth it if they could get back to their homes and towns after a few weeks.

˜”*°•.˜”*°•♥•°*”˜.•°*”˜

They have been on the rode for a couple of hours now, at least that's what Bokuto thinks. All the walking they have been doing makes his feet ache, his back heavy with different supplies that weigh down his backpack. His large yellow hues scanned everyone's figure, he wasn't the only one who felt weighed down. Everyone was sluggish and tired. Groaning, Bokuto rubbed his shoulder, which ached due to the pressure, and glanced to his left. Aiko was shuffling tiredly next to him, Her own bag weighing her down. 

Next to him Sakusa was grumbling something to the blonde kitsune, Miya Atsumu, as they introduced, and rubbed his temples. Running a hand through his silver hair, Bokuto pulled out a apple and took a bite out of it, passing some of it to his sister. 

Akaashi talked to Kuroo and Yamamoto at the front of the group, Bokuto and Aiko along with Kyariko, Yaku, Lev, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kenma trailed a bit behind them. Some of them talked to each other, Some ate snacks, and some ( _ ~~CoUgH Kenma CoUgH~~_ ) stayed quiet while looking around. Bokuto sighed and held his sisters hand a bit tighter as they neared a area for camping the night. 

* * *

Night neared quickly and the group was having dinner, Akaashi knew that they were only 2 more days away from the town were they could get home from. Akaashi ran his hand through the sleeping tengu next to him, Aiko and a couple others had skipped out on dinner that night and settled for getting rest early. Akaashi blamed no one because he was about to also do the same except he was more hungry than tired. 

After cleaning up everything, the group packed everything away and went to sleep, Akaashi noticed Yami sit next to Yamamoto and pull out a book. Curious Akaashi went over to her and smiled softly 

"Whats that Kyariko-chan?" he asked softly and sat next to her. Kyariko looked up from her book, a small soft smile on her face. 

"this is a book on magic, i lent it from my mother to learn a couple new spells" she added the last part as evidence and showed the fellow mage the page she was reading. It was a page on earth magic. 

Akaashi watched as she practiced and often gave her some tips, the two of them went late into the night while practicing. Both ended up falling asleep while practicing and when the two awoke they were surrounded by plants, giggles and chuckles left them as the two worked together to clear everything up. Bokuto woke up soon after, followed by Daichi and Kuroo and the three worked on breakfast together. The smell of the food woke everyone else up and the make-shift camp was lively once again. 

After being regenerated and awake they all quickly made their way to the town, Iwaizumi, who shifted into a dragon, carried Oikawa, Daichi, Sugawara, Noya and Hinata on his back. He walked slowly next to the group, his head hung low to listen to the others talk. Finally they could see the town and Finally they would be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter, but trust me. it took me 4 days to write this. i hope you like it!


	5. Ending? A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking of ending it here but ya never know! i hope you enjoyed this fanfic, i did for sure ^^

* * *

Im so sorry for suddenly disappearing on you all! i hope you liked the fanfic though, ive lost complete faith in this but i have a amazing idea coming up. School has started up again and ive been busy but hopefully i can get out a nice new Fanfic for you guys to enjoy!! It will involve OC's but i really hope you'll like them <3

**Author's Note:**

> {Imouto is the Japanese word meaning “little sister”. While the terms for older siblings can vary, little sisters are usually referred to as “imouto”. Depending on the closeness of the relationship, siblings can attach an honorific to “imouto” such as “-san” or “-chan,” although usually, “-chan” is the honorific used.}
> 
> {i purposely used "i" when Aiko informed Bokuto that he gets moody when shes sick because i thought it was cute}
> 
> {The meaning of nii-chan is fairly simple, broken up into two parts: nii means older brother and chan is a name ender, or “honorific suffix,” that adds a sense of endearment. So, nii-chan is a sweet way to refer to your older brother.}


End file.
